1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated fluid conduits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water supplies to recreational vehicles and trailers sometimes become frozen in the winter-time. This results in interruption of water supply, and can also result in cracked and broken hoses and piping.
A way known in the prior art to overcome this problem is to wrap heat tracing tape around the hose and piping connections, and wrap insulation around the hose and the heat tracing tape. This process is cumbersome and time consuming, is subject to faulty installation, and requires the purchase of multiple products. If the heat trace fails, the hose and piping are still subject to freezing, without the user being aware of the problem.